sous la douche
by Marry-black
Summary: Yaoi YukiKyo OS un petit délire pour faire passer les cours de chimie... pas de résumé parce que c'est trop court, je dirais toute l'histoire allez y voir...


Et voilà, encore un truc que j'ai écrit en cours…en fait le défi que je me suis lancé à moi même était :

« Ecrit une fic sur FB en maximum une page recto verso sans que ce soit un gros PWP… »

la page en question étant en fait une feuille double sur laquelle y'avait déjà des exercices de chimie sur 2 versos (ou 2 rectos, c'est comme ça vous chante)

enfin bref, bonne lecture…

* * *

Yuki se réveilla, le rouge aux joues. Il venait encore de faire un de ces rêves étranges. Il concevait qu'il était normal pour un adolescent normalement constitué de faire ce genre de rêves, mais premièrement, on rêvait normalement quand on était un garçon de filles et définitivement pas de son pire ennemi ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche…froide. Il envisagea un instant de jeter son boxer et puis il se ravisa en se disant que Tohru croirait qu'il s'était renversé du lait dessus. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, à moitié réveillé, entra dans la douche et régla le jet sur glacé pour se changer les idées. Il sortit bientôt de la douche et se figea. Kyô s'admirait dans le miroir, une serviette à la main. Il avait l'air aussi réveillé que lui, et n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de la douche. Les deux cousins s'observèrent un instant bouche bée. Yuki fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et s'en fut, après avoir attrapé une serviette pour se couvrir les reins. Il courut dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il soupira, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Kyô avait un corps absolument parfait, ce n'était pas comme s'il fantasmait sur lui depuis un bon bout de temps, ce n'était pas comme si cette scène allait le hanter pendant des jours et des nuits…Il soupira encore une fois. Ses mains glissaient sans ne qu'il s'en rende compte sur son corps, d'abord sur son torse, sur son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina que c'étaient les mains de Kyô qui allaient et venaient sur son corps tendu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kyô soupira, savourant la caresse de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Yuki…il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. L'image de son cousin nu comme au premier jour allait lui occuper l'esprit pour le restant de ses jours. Sa main descendit lentement le long de son ventre plat, rêvant que c'était le corps de Yuki qu'il caressait sensuellement. Il referma sa main et commença à aller et venir de plus en plus rapidement, murmurant de temps à autre le prénom du rat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yuki se lécha les doigts et descendit après s'être habillé prestement. Il passa devant la salle de bain et s'arrêta un instant, il s'imaginait Kyô, nu sous la douche, et se lécha les lèvres. Il cherchait une excuse pour entrer quand il l'entendit dire son prénom, d'une voix qui semblait dire tout autre chose que sa haine du rat. Yuki n'hésita pas un instant et entra dans la salle de bain, enleva ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte en verre de la douche. Ce qu'il vit le fit gémir. Kyô s'appuyait contre le mur carrelé, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le rat entra silencieusement dans la douche et claqua la porte pour se faire entendre. Kyô écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'objet de ses fantasmes debout en face de lui, plus beau que jamais, les yeux voilés par le désir. Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains courant déjà sur son corps. Yuki répondit au baiser, plus tendrement. Les mains des deux adolescents couraient sur leurs corps, tandis que les lèvres de Kyô traçaient le chemin qu'il avait parcouru tant de fois, en rêve, le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur son torse. Il s'arrêta sur un téton qu'il lécha et mordilla, arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts au rat. Pendant ce temps, les mains du chat se glissaient dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Yuki hoqueta quand il sentit un doigt s'immiscer dans son intimité, mais oublia bien vite car les lèvres de Kyô s'attardaient sur son entrejambe. Le chat se releva, s'attirant un soupir déçu de la part de son amant, et le retourna contre le mur avant de le pénétrer doucement, tendrement. Yuki poussa un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés qui encouragea Kyô à continuer. La douleur disparut totalement et les cris de Yuki s'élevèrent au rythme des coups de reins de son amant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shiguré haussa un sourcil en s'approchant de la salle de bain, il savait maintenant que les cris qu'il avait entendu ne venaient pas de ses rêves. Il fit doucement coulisser la porte et regarda d'un air attendri les deux garçons affalés l'un sur l'autre à même le sol de la douche. Il sourit et se dit qu'il devrait plutôt aller prendre sa douche chez Ayame, pour ne pas les déranger.

* * *

Et voilà…

C'était court, mais c'était bon, enfin moi j'ai trouvé.

Yuki et Kyô : nous aussi !

Bon alors que maintenant vous vous êtes bien divertis (tout du moins je l'espère…) vous cliquez sur le petit boutons juste en dessous, là à gauche voilà, celui la, et vous laissez une petite review (sauf si c'est pour dire que c'est horrible des mecs avec des mecs blablabla la bible et c'est crade et tout ça…ça vous pouvez le garder pour vous bande d'homophobes !)

Merci !


End file.
